Psychotically crazy, evil and Randomly Insane
by DigitalGlowStick
Summary: uped to "R" u'll see why...hehehe i finaly got around to re-writing this fic so tha ff.net wouldnt kick it off again. so yeah, basicly its a parody of the teen titans wher they are all ooc and me and my friends are in it. also, parings will be changed.R
1. Default Chapter

_This fic takes place while BB&Rae are going out. A LOT OF TERRA BASHING! (in later chapters) This is the re-written version of this fic that just so happened to kick off twice!_

Ha! I finally got around to writing this fic! I've wanted to write a comedy ever since I read With Wind's Evil Vortex of DOOM fic. Everyone should read it.

This fic is coming from my POV.

**Disclaimer: I Do not own any of the copyrighted characters, I do own the character Christos so you have to get my permission to use him in any way. Oh, and I don't own Beck's Beer either. Or, for that matter, anything else that's copyrighted by someone else, SO DON'T SUE ME!**

**If ff. net kicks this fic off again, I will be really pissed because they are hypocritical bastards. (there are TONS of fics that are in dialog and if anyone reports me again, my sources will beat the hell out of them! That isn't a threat, it's a fucking promise!)**

**Character guide:**

**Chris: My self, Chris Barlow aka DigitalGlowStick **

**Christos: My made up character (he controls the wind)**

**Coreen: My eccentric friend from school**

**Jill: My other eccentric friend from school**

**Jenna: Jill's sister**

**Benny: Jenna's B/F from Germany.**

**And u know the teen titans.**

_This is in Chris's POV_



Psychotically crazy, evil, and Randomly Insane Story of Comedic Death



"Where are we?" I asked.

"I don't know." Christos replied while staring at Jill, who was dancing around in circles.

"Weeeee!" Coreen screamed and started to dance with Jill.

"Wow, that's kinda weird." Christos said eying the two.

"OMG! We're on the fucking moon!" I realized.

"This _is_ strange." Said Christos.

"Its FUNNNNNN!" Jill said as she jumped around in the low gravity.

"Wow look how high she is." Coreen said and fell over because she leaned over too much while she was watching Jill.

"Ok…" Christos watched the scene in bewilderment.  
"Maybe we should try to get off the moon." I suggested.

"Let's go Alien hunting!" Jill yelled in my ear.

"Alien hunting, Alien hunting Alien hunting!" chanted Coreen.

"There aren't any Aliens on the moon." I said knowingly. (A/N: if that's a word…)

"Party pooper!" said Coreen.

"C'mon, let's go!" Jill said tugging on my sleeve.

"Oh, alright…" I said helplessly as I was dragged away.

"Hey, we can look for a way off the moon at the same time." Christos suggested to me.

"Hey, that's a good Idea." I replied.

"Weeeeeeeeee!" Coreen started running off across the giant carter we were in.

"Hurry up you two!" Jill yelled and ran off after Coreen.

"C'mon Chris." Said Christos as he tried to take off using his wind powers, and fell flat on his face. "What happened?"

"There isn't any air on the moon." I said with an anime sweat drop appearing on my forehead.

"Then how are we breathing?" Christos asked.

"Because I'm the author and I say we are." I replied.

"Well can you make there be air on the moon?" Christos asked.

"No" I replied simply.

"Why not?" Christos said.

"Cause." I replied once again.

"Fine, be that way!" Christos said and walked off.

"Hey Chris, come here and see what we found!" Coreen and Jill yelled.

"What could it possibly be?" I said in a sarcastic voice.

"It's kind of a…Green floaty blob type thing." Christos said looking at the strange object.

"Poke it and see if it moves." Jill suggested. Her eyes were all big with the green light of the floaty thing reflecting in them.

"I'm not poking it, you poke it." Coreen said.

"I don't want to poke it. Christos said.  
"Well neither do I" Jill said.

"Why don't we all poke it?" I suggested, trying to break up the frivolous argument.

"Ok, 1…2…3!" Christos counted down and they all touched the green floaty blob thing.

They were instantly transported to a busy intersection in Boston and Coreen slipped on the snowy ground.

"Shit, its fuckin' cold out here!" I said looking at the rapidly falling snow. (A/N: The east coast got about 3 ft of snow the day that I wrote this so that's why its snowing.)

"Aww, I'm all wet!" Coreen said getting up off the snowy ground.

"Let me help." Christos said and conjured a jet of warm air from the Caribbean to blow down on them.

"That's warm." Jill said appreciably.

"Yeah, we're on earth so I can use my powers now." Christos said and looked at me angrily because of the incident on the moon.

"Wow, first we're on the moon and then we're in Boston." I said.

"Yeah, weird…" Christos replied still a little mad.

"Hey, look! Its Jenna and Benny!" Jill pointed over to a small gift shop where a boy and a girl were walking out hand in hand.

"Jenna-san! Over here!" Jill yelled over the noise of the car horns that were blaring because we were all standing in the middle of an intersection in Boston at rush hour.

"Jenna-what?" Christos asked.

"Jenna-san!" Jill repeated and smiled happily as Jenna and Benny walked over.

"When Jill gets hyper she speaks in Japanese gibberish." I explained.

"Hehehe I gots candy!" Coreen said before she took a bite out of a snickers bar.

I looked over to see a random candy seller wearing a sombrero standing in the snow. "Hey, I know you! You used to sell Kailua."

"Yeah, but I lost my liquor license after the whole moon shine scandal, but if you don't tell anyone, I could hook you up with some Kailua." He said and raised his eyebrows like a cheesy car salesman.

"Candy Guy, are you illegally selling Kailua?" I asked suspiciously.

"Maybe…" The candy guy replied looking at the ground.

"Chris, you don't want illegal Kailua, you want some good German Beck's!" Benny said and pulled a 30 pack of Beck's beer out of his jeans pocket.

"Oh, I'll take one!" I said, grabbing the beverage.

"Anyone else?" He asked.

"Pass one over." Jenna said.

"None for me." Jill said.

"Ooh, I want one!" Coreen said and grabbed two from Benny.

"Beer and chocolate?" Jenna asked Coreen with a disgusted look plastered on her face. (A/N: Beer and chocolate DO NOT mix! Eeeeeeeeeew!)

"No thanks, I don't drink."

"Yeah, cuz the last time you drank, you got so drunk that you started singing and caused 4 Hurricanes over Florida!" I said laughing.

"Hey look, a police man!" Jill said and ran up to him and started yelling at him in Japanese gibberish.

"We'd better go get her before she gets herself arrested." Jenna suggested. We all walked over to Jill and the cop with open beers and then realized what we had done. We were all underage and we had beers! Needless to say the cop wasn't too happy.

"Oh shit!" I said.

"And **that** is why I don't drink!" Christos said smugly.

"Hey Mr. Police man, want some beer?" Coreen asked.

"Coreen! Jesus, get us in more trouble why don't you!" Christos said in exasperation.

"Ok!" Coreen replied and started beating the cop with her half full beer bottle.

"You're all under arrest!" The police man said holding Coreen back.

Just then, a plow comes down the street, and they are all still in the intersection. They all stand in front of the plow staring into the headlights like deer.

"AHHHHHHH!" we all screamed.

Just then Raven came out of nowhere in one of her inter-dimensional portal thingies and pulled us all in. (except the cop…)

**Wow, I used a lot of author's notes in this chapter. Where will the vortex lead them? I already know where, but if, no wait, _when_ you review, give me ideas of other places they should go and how they should get there. There will be a lot more characters in the next chapters. REVIEW! **

_Quote of the day: "Dearly Beloved, are you listening, I can't remember a word that you were saying…"_

_-Green Day_


	2. 2!

_Chapter 2 of my re-written fic!_

_Shout outs!_

_Raven The Goth: Glad it makes you laugh. I must say though, it was better in dialog, but wouldn't allow it. also, i am going to use the alaska thing u sugested cuz that would be funny. but not untill the fourth chapter cuz i already have the third written and all i have to do is swich it to a non-dialog format. (6 pages to retype...)_

_Razz: Yes its back in all of its glory! lol you will be in the next chapter i promise and get well soon! _

_#1 Reviewer >>>Razz _



**Psychotically crazy, evil and Randomly Insane Story of Comedic Death**



**Chapter 2**



"AHHH!" we all screamed.

We landed in a heap in yet another strange location.

"What's up with all the random vortexes?" Jill asked.

"Do it again!" Coreen said happily.

"Damn, that hurt, where are we now?" I asked.

"Looks like Cancun!" Beast Boy said.

"It is Nofglog!" Satrfire said happily as she admired all the college students walking down the beach.

"What?" Christos asked in confusion.

"She means spring break." Robin filled in.

"Ooh." Jill, Christos and I said.

"I new what she said!" Coreen said and we all looked at her strangely and everyone but Coreen and Starfire got anime sweat drops.

"Hey, I remember you!" Robin said to Christos. "You are form that fanfiction by that great author DigitalGlowStick. What was that called?"

"Titans Go!" I chimed in with a gloating grin on my face.

"Yeah, that was a good fic." Christos said to me and Robin. " And because me and Raven like each other in that fic, then we do here too right?"

"Sorry, that was the way it used to be, but I changed the storyline when I re-wrote this fic so now you don't!" I said to Christos.

"Aww c'mon!" He pleaded.

"Sorry, if I do it that way then I can't have any Terra bashing."

"Oh, so can I at least help with the Terra bashing?" Christos asked me.

"I'll see what I can do." I said. (It's so good to be the author! Hehehe)

"Oh. Look! Shiny" Starfire said and picked up a small metal object.

"Star, it's a spoon." Cyborg pointed out.

"Oh, it's simply glorious! I must have more shiny!" She said while her eyes got all big and glossy.

"Ok…" Raven stared at Star's amazement and an anime sweat drop appeared on her head.

Just then Coreen disappeared in a puff of pink smoke.

"Where did Coreen go?" I asked.

"She was transported to the Triton High School cafeteria." Raven informed me.

"Oh, I must go rescue her!" I said and disappeared in a puff of pink smoke.

"What other interesting ways of transportation will we witness today?" Raven asked to no one in particular.

Then I reappeared in another puff of pint smoke. "Mrs. Scruton wouldn't let her out!" I reported.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Hey Benny, can I have a margarita?" Jill screamed.

Benny pulled a blender out of his pocket and poured her the frozen drink.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeayyy!" Jill said happily accepting the drink.

"Hey Benny, can I have a mudslide?" Jenna asked.

"Sure, luckily I got some Kailua from the candy guy earlier." Her said and pulled the blender out to make more drinks.

"Give me straight Kailua!" I said and held out a glass with ice in it that I got from no place in particular.

"You have any Vodka?" Raven asked and everyone stared at her. Benny handed over the bottle form his endless pocket and Raven took it and chugged half the bottle, took a breath, and then chugged the other half of the bottle. Everyone stared in amazement.

"What, can't a girl drink?" She asked and then pulled a book from under her cloak and began to read.

Christos, no wanting to be out done, ordered Tequila and downed it in one large gulp.

"Umm, you will regret that." I said to Christos.

"Never you mind, I'll be fine…Gurgle gurgle gurgle…" Christos said a little tipsy.

"Oh, leave him a lone Chris-san." Jill scolded me.

"Ok…but I told you so…" I said.

There was a loud 'biz' sound and I grabbed my cell phone from the clip and opened it to read the incoming TXT message. It read: "HELP! The evil teachers won't let us leave the calf!" I replied: "Don't worry, school ends in like 5 minutes and we have a theree day weekend coming up. You'll be outta there in no time." I sent the message and waited for a reply. Coreen replied and it said: "Ok, bye, see u in three days!" I sighed as I read the message and sent one back: "No, when you get out of the calf, you are coming back here." I sent it and she replied: "What if I don't want to? You can't make me!" I replied: "Yes I can I'm the author." She replied: "Well then author me outta here!" I replied, if I did that then it wouldn't be as funny." She replied: "I don't care, I'm being raped by Jess, get me out of here!" I replied: Oh, calm down, the bell just rang.

Coreen poofed back here with Jessica who was still tickling the shit out of Coreen. I poofed Jess back to the school and Then the fic went on.

_Quote of the day: "Fuzzy moaning ghosts live in your mini-van"_

_-Melissa_

**_R&R DAMN IT! _**I got tons of reviews for this fic when I first posted it so I expect the same this time. C'mon pplz!


	3. Squee! Copyright to Razz

_old Shout outs!  
from the first time i posted this fic_

**Razz**: That quote was my friend Melissa's. She had a book she made of them and they will appear now and then. I'm trying to keep the story line a little different then yours but its hard cuz its your story I modeled this after and yours is so good **Note to everyone in the community: Read Razz's Palace fanfics!**

**Coreen**: Hahahahahahaha! U got locked in the calfateria during the make up period! Hehehe I find that kinda funny. Glad u like this fic. Oh, and "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH BOB! Make him die a horrible and painful death of agony and despair!"

**New shout outs!**

**oINSANEo**: My good friend Jill, I'm so glad u like my fic. I'll be sure to not put u in any embarrassing situations hehehe O.O (yes, his is the jill from the fic for anyone who bothered to read this besides jill.) I don't think u get drunk, but I haven't looked at this chapter for a while so we'll see…

_**bloodraven13**: just for u ( and Razz) here's the next chapter!_

_**Raven the goth**: u think itws funny! Im so happy. Lol oh, and don't forget to breath next time u read my fic so u don't pass out. Lol that was a funny review_

**OK, LISTEN UP! IM CHANGING THE POV FROM FIRST PERSON TO THIRD PERSON!**

**Psychotically Crazy 3**

"Damn this computer! How am I supposed to write this fic on this shitty computer?" Chris yelled into the screen as he typed this fic.

"What's wrong with it?" Christos asked.

"This is my old computer and it's slow and it's not cool and black like my good one. its evil and the space bar doesn't work sometimes!"

"Do you want me to destroy it?" Christos asked.

"NO! if you do that, then all the stuff I just typed will be deleted and all of this would have never happened!"

"Ok… O.O" Christos replied a little confused. "How can you be typing everything we say and yet be standing right next to me?"

"Cuz that's what I typed, so it happened." Chris replied.

"I'm so confused." Christos said and walked off.

"Ok, so where are we again?" asked Coreen.

"Peabody Massachusetts. Duuuuuh!" said Jill.

"This is Peabody? It's a wreck!" Raven said looking around at the houses that had almost no yard and all the many kids running around and chop shop guys that were steeling the rims off the car up the street.

"This sucks." said Robin.

"Who is that boy that resembles the beach ball?" Starfire said as she gazed around the street.

"Wow, he's fucking fat!" said Coreen.

"Hey Christos, I dare you to poke him." Jill taunted.

"No way, I might get grease on my robe!" He retorted.

"That's my old neighbor Ryan, he's like 300lbs and was _demoted_ from first grade back to kindergarten after he went ripshit on the guidance councilor and ripped her nylons.

"Wow, what a psycho!" said Cyborg.

"Well that's why he's in the story, just look at the title." Chris replied.

"You know what would be funny?" Beast Boy asked.

"What?" Christos asked.

"If you put him at the top of the hill at the end of the street and rolled him down."

"That would be great." Christos said giggling.

"Do it do it do it!" chanted Coreen.

"Ok, hold on." Christos said and lifted him up with his wind powers and placed him at the top of the hill.

"Raven, watch this." BB grabbed Raven and turned her to face the boy rolling down the hill.

"Thrilling." was her sarcastic response.

Chris pulls Jill and Coreen over to him and whispered: "BB is trying to impress Raven because he likes her."

"Oh, put them together! They are such a cute couple!" Coreen almost screamed in his ear.

"Shhh! don't let BB know I'm doing it." Chris scolded.

"I don't think that he noticed." They looked over to find him, Christos and Cyborg on the ground in fits of laughter as the boy got up and swayed dizzily then fell over again.

Raven on the other hand was doing her best to ignore them by sucking a margarita through a colorful straw and talking to Benny and Jenna.

"The beauty of being the author is that I have TOTAL CONTROL!" Everyone just stared at Chris.

"Well sorry, but I do!" Chris said as everyone looked at him and waited for an explanation for his outburst. "I control everything." More strange glances.

"Well you control everything _in the story,_ not much else." Jenna pointed out.

"Good enough for me! I'm not asking for frickin world domination here!" Chris said then did the Dr. Evil finger thing and laughs manically.

More strange stares.

"Hey, I'm hyper, and I'm writing a comedy, what do you expect?" Chris said defensively. "Hey Benny, can I have another Beck's?"

"Sure, here you go." He said and pulled the beer from his pocket.

"What the flip was grandma doing at the dunes? God! Sorry, I love Napoleon Dynamite." Said Coreen.

"That movie was plotless." Jill said un-amused.

"Yeah, but it still kicked ass!" Coreen said with a cheery grin on her face.

"Mmmm…Beer." Was Chris's only response.

"Yeah, German beer!" Benny chimed in.

"I want some beer!" Jenna said and grabbed Benny.

"Ok, ok, here! He said and Jenna let go of her death grip.

Just then Christos randomly flew up in the air and landed in a pond that magically appeared right in front of Raven, getting them both soaked.

"Raven, I'm so sorry!" Christos apologized. "I don't know what made me do that." He said and then saw Chris doubled over in laughter at the site. "Damn it! It was that blasted author!" He said as he conjured a warm breeze to dry them off. "What the fuck was that for?" Christos asked Chris who was still laughing.

"I'm the author…laugh…I can…snort…do what ever…Falls over… I want!" Chris spat out.

"Well now I'm the author!" said Christos.

"You can't be the author, I'm the author!" Chris replied, getting up off the ground.

"Well now I am." Christos said and folded his arms.

"Ok, you can have a turn."

"Wait, did I miss something?" Robin asked from out of the blue.

"Yeah, Christos is the author now." BB informed the Boy Wonder.

"Is that such a good idea?" Raven asked.

"No." Chris answered.

"What shall we do about this mismatched author business?" Starfire asked.

"Just wait. For him to become the author, I had to write that into the story cuz I'm the one sitting at the computer in the library in Triton High. (A/N: my school I write anywhere I can)" Said Chris.

"Oh I get it, so for Christos to become author you had to write that, so he just thinks that he's doing it, but you really are." said Raven.

"Yup, oh yeah, BB wants to go out with you." Chris replied nonchalantly.

"Ok, I'll go out with him." Raven replied. BB heard this and then ran to Raven and smashed his lips into hers and they both fell to the ground and started kissing passionately.  
(A/N: That will happen a lot in this fic…)

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Christos, Cyborg, and Robin, burst out into laughter."

"So what in me and BB are going out?" Raven said her eyes turning black. "Look, even Star and robin are going out."

"O.O" said (facial expression) all…

"How did you know about that?" Robin said dumbfounded.

"It seems as though our secret has escaped." Starfire said blushing.

"Well, I found that little bit of info from the author." Raven said pointing to Chris. "He knows everything about everyone here."

"You sure do!" Chris said.

"Hehehe…he told me something about Cyborg too!" said Jill running away from the stampeding half human who was begging her not to tell.

"What happened? Me and Jenna missed the last five minutes because we were passionately making out." said Benny who had lipstick all over his face.

"Yeah, we miss busses all the time because we make out too much." Said Jenna

"Yeah, me, Chris, Tina, and Taylor all ways make fun of you for it." Jill said.

"Oh, what do you know?" Jenna retorted.

"See, even those two are dating! Why can't I have anyone to love?" Raven asked, holding BB's hand.

"Well, I'm single." Chris pointed out

"No your not, you are going out with me!" said a random voice.

"Who is that?" Chris asked looking for the source of the voice. Just then a blond anorexic girl floated down on a rock.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Terra is in love with me?" Chris shrieked.

"Yes, always and forever!" Terra said lifting up her shirt to show them all that she had the names CHRIS and BARLOW tattooed on her boobs.

Everyone just covered there eyes and commented on how flat she is.

"Do you need me to take care of her?" Chris's best friend Brian said as he appeared on the scene of the flashing.

"Please dispose of this blond bimbo." Chris stated as if he was talking to a body guard.

"Ok, one moment please." He said and unsheathed his katana. (Japanese sword)

He lunged at terra how dodged but got clotheslined by a nearby tree branch. Brian jumped on her and brutally stabbed her. She then flew off into the sky and turned into one of those glowy star things from Pokémon when team rocket 'blast's off again!' she then came back down on one of those floaty platforms from super smash brothers and a life meter appeared above her head. It said that she had 10 lives left.

"I'll be back! I'm going to make a plan!" she screamed and then took off on a rock.

"I hope she falls off that rock of hers and hits her head." Chris said as he watched her depart. "Do you have any idea how creepy it is to know that someone has my name tattooed on there boobs?"

(A/N: warning: nasty references to cafeteria food ahead!)

"Is it as creepy as having a 50 year-old bald and toothless man lust for you?" Coreen asked with her big toothy grin plastered on her face?"

"Why did you have to bring that up?" asked Chris who hid his face in the hood on his sweat shirt.

"What about an old bald gut that lusts after Barlow?" Brian asked.

"You know, Bob." Coreen replied still grinning.

"Oh, the one we said donated his penis so they could deep fry it and serve it as sausage?" Brian asked.

"Yup, that's him!"

"Humans fry the male sex organs deeply?" Starfire asked quizzically.

"No Star, they served sausages at Chris's school that looked like deep fried penises. Humans do not deep fry penises." explained Robin.

"Oh, it is all clear now." replied Star.

"Ok, now that that's settled, I'll take Chris and hold him hostage in my basement until he swears his undying love for me!" said Terra.

"No! Get away from me evil harpy!" Chris screamed and ran down the beach while Terra chased after him on a rock.

Then Benny pulled out a 9mm and shot Terra in the back. She fell off her rock which smashed into her dead body. The little life meter counted her death and the number went down to 9 lives.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, she got smushed!" Jill giggled.  
"Mixed drinks anyone?" he asked.

"Piña Colada." Chris said walking back to the group.

"Coming up!" Benny said pulling the blender from his pocket.

"What happened, Me and BB were making out again and we missed it." Raven said standing up.

"Oh, nothing important." said Benny

"Ok." BB and Raven began to make out again.

"I just had a great idea!" said Brian

"What is it?" Ragon asked.

"Lets kill Bob!" Brian said enthusiastically. (A/N: ooh, big word! lol P)

"Ok, lets go! C'mon Coreen!" Ragon said and turned into his dragon form so they could all fly off.

"Yeay! Now Bob wont lust after me!" said Chris.

"Let's see, whose not here right now?" asked Chris.

"Brian, Ragon, Coreen, Jenna and Benny." Christos answered

"Where did Jenna and Benny go?" Chris asked.

"There right there, but there minds aren't even on this planet." Jill commented.

"Oh, I see." said Chris.

"Hey, what's that?" Christos asked.

"I know who they are!" Chris said looking at the two girls riding up on a two-seater bike.

"Well, who are they?" Raven asked.

"These are Razz and Noel!" Chris said pointing to the two girls.

"Hi!" They said as they rode up.

"Razz, how's life?" Chris asked.

"Great! What bout you, Digi?" she replied.

"We've ben having a very interesting day. FDirst we were on the moon, and then we were on an intersection in Boston, and now we're here in Cancun, and Jenna and Benny have been making out and drinking half the time and we almost got arrested for underage drinking because of Coreen."

"Wow, that's quite a day." Noel commented climbing down off of the tandem bike.

"Want to join us on our merry adventure?" Jill asked.

"Oh, what the hell, we got nuttin betta to do right now, what ya say Noel?"

"I say that Chris sould cut it out with all the slang short hand." Noel replied.

"I will if you come with us." Chris replied.

"Ok, but only if you stop with the short hand."

"Yippeee!" Jill squealed.

"SQUEE!" yelled Razz. (A/N: 'squee' is a word created by razz and is only to be spoken by Razz.)

"Yeah, she yelled at me for using it in an e-mail I sent her, so if you don't want the wrath of Razz brought down upon you, you will heed the author's note.

(A/N: DigitalGlowStick is not responsible for any inconvenience received from using 'squee' some common side affects are: Light headedness, loss of memory, ultra hyper activity, random fits of uncontrollable laughter, and loss of judgment. Do not use 'squee' if you are pregnant or could become pregnant. 'squee should not be used unless it is spoken by Razz. If you experience strange voices while using 'squee', stop use immediately. If erection presets for more than 4 hours, seek medical assistance.oops, that's Viagra "Squee is recommended for children 12 and up. Call this number 1-800-69-SQUEE or go to (not a real link) for more information. Ask your doctor about 'squee' today.) 

"O.O" Everyone just stared.

"Ok…umm, can we get on with the fic please?" Christos asked.

"Sure!" Chris said.

"SQUEE!" Coreen yelled.

Razz slowly turned toward the blond girl with fire instead of pupils and razor sharp teeth bared. "What…did…you…say?" She asked through clenched teeth."

"Squee?" Coreen looked at the now red faced girl in confusion."

"Didn't you pay any attention to the whole disclaimer/author's note I just wrote?" Chris asked with a dismayed look on his face.

"Um, no?" she replied, still oblivious to what she did wrong.

"Squee is MY word bitch! MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD MY WORD!" Razz said infuriated.

"Hey wait, I'm not a bitch! " Coreen said defensively. She then reared back and slapped Razz across the face and started to yell squee over and over again, causing Razz to go ballistic and start chasing Coreen with a rather large mallet that she produced from out of nowhere.

"Maybe someone should try to stop them?" Raven asked in a slightly amused voice.

"Yeah, maybe we should before they get them selves arrested." Jill said.

"Why, this is fun!" Cyborg said. He and BB were sitting on a random couch with popcorn watching the two girls. BB however, was to busy laughing to eat so Cyborg was eating most of the popcorn.

"Hey Razz, look at those cute little Mexican shops over there." Jill said pointing to across the beach.

"Oh, we should go!" Razz said, getting distracted from chasing Coreen, who kept running in circles.

"Ok, Noel, you want to go?" Jill asked.

"Yeah sure, I'm in the mood for a little shopping."

"Jenna, what about you, how bout u and Benny come?" Jill asked.

"Ok, but we have no cash on us. Jenna left it in her car in Boston.

"Oh, in that case, Razz, I'll give you 650,000,000,000,000,000 to share." Chris said. "Because you are my best reviewer."

"Yippy!" screamed Razz.

"Benny then pulled an ATM machine out of his pocket and Chris punched in the PIN # and money started to spew out into the group's hands.

"MONEY!" the group of girls and Benny screamed.

"Who else wants to come?" Jenna asked just before they walked off to the shops.

"I think I'll stay here." Raven said examining the group of giggling girls and Benny while walking over to the couch where Beast Boy was sitting.

Starfire and Robin ran up to the group of crazy girls and Benny and they all started to walk off down the beach.

"Women." Said Chris as they walked away.

"WHAT?" All the girls said; stopping dead in there tracks.

"We heard you!" Jill said glaring."

"YYEEEAAAAHHHHH!" The rest of the girls said sounding like just like the mean girls from Lilo and Stitch.

"UUh, well now you don't!" said Chris.

"Yeah, like that's going to work." said Jenna. "Wait, what did he say?"

"He said that, no wait I don't remember either!" Razz said, confused.

"Hehehe, the power of the author strikes again!" Chris said, victorious.

"oh, never mind, lets go shopping." one of the girls said.

They all walked off leaving Chris, Christos, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven.

"A little piece and quite for a change." Raven stated pulling out a book entitled "The Triton Chronicles."

"Well, it looks like it's just us now." said Chris.

"Want something to drink?" Cyborg asked everyone.

"Got any Kailua?" Chris asked.

"Yep, anyone else?" Cy replied.

"Me!" BB said

"I'll take some." said Christos.

"What ever." Said Raven from behind her book.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! It's finaly done! OMG! I feel so releved. It took me soooo long to get this finished. I haven't updated anything else forever! I'm so happy its done, I mean 7 pages takes awhile right? I really want to know what you think so review. . Lol im having fun with this fic! Review please! Especially Razz and Noel. I'm out in 3…2…1…poof gone!_

_Quote of the Day: _

_"At my High School, _

_it felt more to me,_

_Likea jail cell,_

_A penatentuary. _

_My time spent there,_

_it all just made me sick..."_

_-Anthem (Good Charlotte)_


	4. BLEH!

**Shout Outs!**

**_Saint H_**_: What would I do for a Klondike Bar? I wll dedicate this chapter to you cuz ur fic rocks! Read it pplz, its called 3rd Wall? We don't need no third wall!_

**bloodraven13: **_Thanks!_

**Raven the goth: **_You will maeka special guest appearance in Chapter 5. I hope you have a computer in that padded room they put u in, I want u to read this. Lol_

**_Razz's Palace_**_: Well, I just copied you guys,s personalitys from ur vortex fic. I hope I got Linnsey right, I think so from those e-mails that she typed, but check it out. Hurry up with the next vortex chappy!_

**_Terra Logan_**_: Green Day? I'm confused. (this review was to Ch 2 but I didn't post it last time.) I'm glad u are reading this because it had a lot of terra bashing involved. Don't be offended. X_

**_R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R_**

**Psychotically Crazy, and Randomly Insane Story of Comedic Death**

**Chapter 4!**

"Mmmmm, this stuff just keeps getting better and better." Chris said as he downed his shot of the amber liquid.

"Why aren't we drunk yet?" BB asked.

"Because I haven't written that down yet." Chris replied. "Now, if you want to be drunk, all out have to do is ask!"

"Ok, make me be drunk!" BB said with a toothy grin.

"Ok."

There was a poof sound and then BB tripped over his own feet and fell onto Raven's lap.

"Chris, look what you've done!" Raven yelled in an aggravated tone.

"Sorry? He asked." Chris said looking at the ground.

"Well make him st…" Her voice was cut off when BB jumped on her and kissed her.

"Beast Boy!" Raven gasped as they broke the kiss.

"Yessh?" BB said with a slur.

"Man, I'm getting outta here, too much lovey-dovey shit." Said Cyborg and leaped away from the couple.

"Buh!"

"Ahhholyshhhhit!" BB slurred.

"Jenna!" Chris said as Jenna scared the living shit out of the drunken changeling.

"Hi! I got bored of shopping, so I decided to come back here and drink with you guys."

"Chris, LOOK OUT!" Jenna shouted.

Chris jumped out of the way just in time as speeding mini-van came rocketing down the beach with five drunken kids driving.; it shot passed the group and then slammed into a car insurance building.

"wtf was that about?" BB asked, pulling out a beer.

"Beast Boy, give me some of that shit." Raven said and grabbed the beer and downed it in one gulp.

(A/N: WARNING MAJOR OOCNESS AHEAD!)

"Wow Rae, I didn't know that you could chug like that!" BB said in amazement.

What u talkin' bout?" Raven replied.

"What?"

"Huu?"

"What?"

"Huu?"

"What?"

"Huu?"

"What?"

"Huu?"

"What?"

"Huu?"

"What?"

"Huu?"

"What?"

"Huu?"

"What?"

"Huu?"

"What?"

"Huu?"

"What?"

"Huu?"

"What?"

"Huu?"

"What?"

"Huu?"

"What?"

"Huu?"

"What?"

"Huu?"

"What?"

"Huu?"

"What?"

"Huu?"

"What?"

"Huu?"

"What?"

"Huu?"

"What?"

"Huu?"

"What?"

"Huu?"

"What?"

"Huu?"

"What?"

"Huu?"

"What?"

"Huu?"

"What?"

"Huu?"

"What?"

"Huu?"

"What?"

"Huu?"

"What?"

"Huu?"

"What?"

"Huu?"

"What?"

"Huu?"

"What?"

"BOO!"

"Ahhh!"

No, Terra! Stay back! I'm not your love slave!" Chris shouted and threw his shoe at the bimbo.

"Ah, but you will be!" She said and she blew a whistle that hung around her neck.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chris said.

"What, what did she do?" asked Jenna.

"She discombobulated me!" Chris replied.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Raven asked between making out with BB.

"t means that I'm going to kidnap him now!"

"Hey bitch, Shut the fuck up, I'm tryin to read here!" Jenna said leafing through a dictionary in search of Discombobulated.

Just then, Brenda from Scary Movie 3 came in and started to beat the fuck out of Terra."

"I'm woopin her ass Cindy!" She yelled as she punched her in the face.

Just then, Terra changed into the little girl from The Ring and killed Brenda.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" BB screamed like a girl when he saw the hideous little girl."

"Ha! Come on bitch!" Said Cindy and started to beat her up.

"Swing away George!" said the ex-reverend guy from Scary Movie 3.

"George swung a wooden bat at the girl who by now had a chain saw. George connected with the girl, but not the evil one. He hit Cindy and knocked her out.

"Not again George!" The Reverend guy said.

"Did you ever think that it's time to stop livin up here and start livin down here?" George asked randomly.

"No, but what if we stopped livin over here and moved over there?' The short guy asked.

"Ah, my aunt Shinequa used to live over there, but she got evicted she had rats." said the fat guy.

"I thought she had mice?" She short guy asked

"No man, mice is inside, rats is outside."

"But what if a mouse goes outside? Dose it become a rat?"

"Man, you not gonna see no mouse outside."

They would have continued there pointless conversation, but they were killed by the crazed chain saw wielding little girl.

"Yo, didn't I tell you to SHUT THE FUCK UP?" Jenna yelled and hurled her book at the little girl. It hit her full in the face and she fell back onto the ground. Then Cody from Scary Movie popped in and said "I see you kneeling in dog shit." Then a car driven my Michael Jackson drove into him and he flew off into oblivion.

The little girl looked down and she indeed was kneeling in dog shit.

"Oh Fuck" she said and then turned back into Terra and flew off.

"Great, Now I have Terra and Samara in love with me."

"That sux, but I know what Discombobulated means!" Jenna said enthusiastically.

"What does it mean?"

"To throw into a state of confusion"

"Nice, know a cooler word?"

"What?"

"Defenestrate: An act of throwing someone or something out of a window."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"BB and Raven burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Don't believe me, here's the link to http:dictionary. and Rae hadn't stopped laughing.

"Have you guys been using Squee again?" A strange girl said.

"No-hahahah-not us-hahaha"

Right…anyway, I'm Linnsey! I'm one of Razz's super hyper friends come to provide comic relief cuz almost everyone else is shopping."

"Not me!" Jenna said, sitting on the couch.

"And not me!' said Razz appearing from behind the couch."

BB jumped off the couch and jumped on Razz. " BLEH!"

"Beast Boy, what the fuck?" Razz replied.

"BB, are you ditching me for Razz?" Said Raven with a quivering lip.

"I thought you couldn't show emotion." Razz said, getting up.

"I can now!" She said holding up her broken mind mirror."

"Coming Rae…" BB said with little hearts in his eyes.

"OMG, I think I'm gunna puke!" Cyborg said and then pulled out a random trash can and yakked into it for a while.

"Wow…Linnsey!" Razz said while watching the whole scene.

"Hey Razz, how's life?" Linnsey asked.

"Great, I just bought all these cute little Mexican bobble heads!" She said holding up about 16 little Mexican guys in sombreros and with little guitars, all with there heads bobbling.

(A/N: This is not supposed to be anti-Mexican, its just that they _are _in Cancun.)

"Ohhhhhhh……" Linnsey said as she stared at the bobbling dolls.

"Look what Benny found!" Jenna yelled into the randomness.

"What?" We all asked.

"EASTER EGGS!"

"Oh, lets eat them!" BB said.

"Ur a vegetarian," Raven pointed out. "now get back down here!" (Don't ask what they were doing, all I will say is that Cyborg was still puking.)

"Ohhh, what is going on here?..." Was all that could be heard from the trash can in which Cyborg had stuffed his head.

"You can't eat them anyway, there the plastic kind. Here, you each get one." She said handing them out to everyone including Benny who had also randomly returned from the shopping trip.

"Oh, they have little prizes inside!" Razz said as she examined a cute little heart snow globe. (Don't ask where that came from…)

"Oh, I got candy!" Linnsey shouted.

Chris, Burst out laughing. "The power of the author strikes again!" He shirked through fits of incontrollable laughter.

"Fuck you Chris" Christos said coldly.

"You would" Was Chris's answer, causing everyone to laugh and look at Christos.

"Do you have any idea what that does to my self esteem?" Christos yelled and burst into tears. "I'm leaving." He sobbed and flew away.

"Wow, who knew he had esteem issues." Jill asked. (She too had appeared out of nowhere)

"I dunno, wanna see how many plastic eggs I can fit in my mouth?" Razz asked

"Yeah!" Jill said enthusiastically.

"ok, here it goes…Linnsey, hand me the eggs!"

"Ok, 1…2..3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10…12…15…22…38…56…124…236…547…922…

189,234,768,275,321,475…764,946,446,549,846,198,749,813,984,651,746,519,874,621,987,462,197,465,194,651,746,521,984,651,746,165,749,613,219,874,621,987,465,217,496,519,674,621,987,463,219,874,652,174,652,146,218,749,651,687,496,846,219,874,652,198,746,516,746,314,965,136,549,846,517,651,765,196,843,248,746,184,651,321,987,465,196,846,519,874,621,846,517,465,465,198,746,197,138,765,126,3498,495,465,198!"

That's it pplz! She can fit 764,946,446,549,846,198,749,813,984,651,746,519,874,621,987,462,197,465,194,651,746,521,984,651,746,165,749,613,219,874,621,987,465,217,496,519,674,621,987,463,219,874,652,174,652,146,218,749,651,687,496,846,219,874,652,198,746,516,746,314,965,136,549,846,517,651,765,196,843,248,746,184,651,321,987,465,196,846,519,874,621,846,517,465,465,198,746,197,138,765,126,3498,495,465,198 eggs!" Linnsey said.

Razz just smiled through her mouthful of eggs.

"Oh, I can beat that!" BB said sitting up.

"No you can't!" Raven said and pulled him down again.

"Oh, Notice to everyone! Jenna and Benny are no longer going out! They6 are just friends. That is all." Chris said in an announcer's voice.

"It's true." Benny confessed.

"Yeah, no more kinky European sex." Jenna said looking at the ground sadly.

Everybody stared at her…

"What? We used a condom!" She said looking back at everyone with a fierce blush.

"Trojan Man! Now with a new warming sensation that you both can share!" A random announcer said.

"EEEEEEEEEEEW! WAY TOO MUCH INFO!" Chris said and ran to the trash barrel with Cyborg.

"What?" She asked again.

(A/N: Yes, she did actually say that in real life except no Trojan man thing hehehe)

"OMG, you should have heard them at night! I couldn't get a wink of sleep!" Jill chimed in, sending Chris back to the trash barrel.

"Ok…." Everyone once again stared. (except Razz who was empting her mouth of eggs.)

_Yo0u know what, I'm going to end this now cuz I have no idea what is going to happen next. I really need to be hyper to write this fic and while writing this chapter, I was anything but. Enjoy, but not even I think its even close to as good as the other chapters. Review!_

_Quote of the Day: "No, wait, Damn it!"  
-I dunno, it just came to me..._


End file.
